


A Raider's Life

by Whi5per



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Murder, Nuka World, Rough Oral Sex, raider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whi5per/pseuds/Whi5per
Summary: In a world where the Sole Survivor never got out of Vault 111. A raider named Kyle is the younger brother of Colter, Overboss of Nuka-World. Join him as he steps out of the shadow of his older brother, and changes the fate of the Commonwealth forever.





	A Raider's Life

Chapter 1 - The Good Life   
  
"Maybe I don't wanna be some stupid tato farmer!"   
  
"Maybe I don't want a boy who's too lazy to help put food on the table!"   
  
"Jerry! Colter! That's enough!"   
  
"Stay the fuck out of this, Ma!"   
  
"Don't talk to your fucking mother like that!"   
  
"I'll do whatever the fuck I want!"   
  
Silence.    
  
"Colter, put down the gun."   
  
"No."   
  
Two gunshots rang out.    
  
\---   
  
Kyle sighed as he remembered the night his parents died. Feeling a familiar, wet sensation on his dick he huffed some of his jet as he laid back in a cushioned chair. The night Kyle's older brother Colter shot their parents was 13 years ago, but to this day still feels like yesterday. Colter was never one to do farmwork, and although Kyle didn't like doing it, he knew it kept them alive. But the days of a hard life were over. Ever since Colter took over the role of Overboss, no one dared fuck with him -- and by extension his little brother. Unless it was the fun kind of fuck. Speaking of...   
  
Kyle looked down to the pink painted face of a Pack raider slowly licking his dick. Being the Overboss's little brother granted him privileges in Nuka World. Privileges many women and even a few men tried getting on his good side for. He wasn't a fan of all the Operators who tried pawning themselves off on him for caps or chems, or the Deciples who made him fear one of them might bite his dick off in some random craze of bloodlust. But the Pack girls, they knew their way around a dick. He settled his left hand in her long auburn hair as he took another hit from his inhaler.    
  
These Pack girls, he thought and he lowered the inhaler to her, allowing her to take a hit or two before continuing to service him on her knees. He reached out to cup her cheek, forcing him to look up to him. "Finished tasting?"   
  
The Pack raider nodded.    
  
"Then how about you get to the main event?"   
  
The raider gave him a crazed smile before taking his dick into her mouth. She turned her head to the side, allowing his head to rub against the inside of her cheek. Although the Pack knew he often shared chems with whichever woman satisfied him, the primal culture of the Pack bred nymphos, who sometimes didn't even expect chems and just wanted an excuse to fuck someone high in the Nuka World hierarchy.    
  
Bertha... no Marsha? Sara? No Sasha... yeah Sasha was this one. Sasha was his main squeeze. She was all sorts of crazy. Mason, Alpha of the Pack, knew this and when Gage and Colter were negotiating with him to join the Nuka World raiders, had asked her to keep him "entertained". Ever since Sasha had been his main reason for frequenting the amphitheater, although not his only.    
  
Kyle took another hit as she started noisily bobbing on his shaft. She knew he loved it messy, and he knew she loved it too. "Colter's sending me out to the Commonwealth tomorrow."   
  
Sasha's eyebrows raised but she said nothing, preferring to swallow him to his base.    
  
"A Gunner came through the gauntlet yesterday, and he wants me to scout around, make sure we don't have a fucking army on the way."   
  
Sasha responded by gagging on his dick, eyes staring up at him.    
  
Kyle chucked as he roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her off his dick. "What, don't care if your favorite cock gets offed?"   
  
Sasha breathed heavily before lustfully smiling at him, jerking him quickly and slapping him against her cheek. "I do, but a girl shouldn't talk with her mouthful."   
  
"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"   
  
"But that's why I'm you're favorite," Sasha said kissing his head. "We can talk later, I'm thirsty."   
  
Fucking nympho.    
  
Kyle stood up, forcing Sasha back a bit as he grabbed his shaft and guided his dick to her mouth. Sasha quickly took him into his mouth and shot him an expectant look before closing her eyes. Kyle sometimes wondered how normal men could fuck the stuck up women of the Wasteland when raider girls like Sasha existed. He took one last hit of jet before tossing the inhaler down and gripping her scalp with both hands, thrusting into her mouth. At first he took it slow, only going in about two inches.    
  
He got a dirty look from Sasha and rolled his eyes. Bitch never let him savor it slowly. He started thrusting deeper, about five inches into her. He felt Sasha chuckle around him and lick at his underside with her tongue. After a minute he felt her starting to push herself to engulf more of his dick and started thrusting all seven inches of himself into her.    
  
Sasha moaned before noisily gagging on Kyle, loving the poking of her throat and balls slapping against her chin. She unbuttoned her jeans and started to finger herself roughly. She stared up at the 20 year old raider beggingly and whimpered a bit.    
  
"Fine, Sash. But next time I'm bending you over and fucking you into the dirt for as long as I want."   
  
Kyle looked down at Sasha and although he was facefucking her, she seemed to nod and find that a fair trade. Feeling his climax coming, he allowed it to was over him, pulling most of himself out of her mouth and shallowly thrusting into her, allowing her to collect his cum in her mouth. Once spent he pulled out completely as she happily showed him his load in her mouth, giggling. Sasha closed her eyes and swished it around and swallowing before swallowing licking his member of any excess cum.    
  
"Feeling refreshed now?" Kyle asked, running a hand through her hair.    
  
"Yeah, but hot and bothered. Help me out and I'll let you use my ass next time as well," Sasha smiled, laying back and pulling her jeans and panties to her knees.    
  
Kyle leaned down to kiss her, tasting a trace of himself before moving down to her lower lips. "Now Sash, that's an offer I can't refuse."   
  
Fuck farming, this was the good life indeed.    
  
  



End file.
